The Return
by dutchxtulip
Summary: Almost 100 years after the Cullens left Forks, they return with a heartbroken Renesmee and attempt to start over again. *All stems off of Stephenie Meyer's masterpiece, I don't own anything* First FF. Please rate, so I know if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen family left Forks, Washington nearly one hundred years ago.

Carlisle and the others left to live in Denali until Jacob graduated high school. That way Renesmee could be with him until he could move away from home. And Bella and Edward stayed because Renesmee couldn't leave home yet. After that, they moved to Denali with the rest of the family.

Jacob and Renesmee got married when she was eighteen. Jacob was still seventeen years older than her, and when others saw the couple they gave menacing glances. But Renesmee always kissed Jacob on the cheek and smile at them "He's a millionaire, and you obviously haven't seen him in bed!" She got her Uncle Emmett's sense of humor.

When Nessie was born, Charlie was tricked by Jacob into thinking that the Cullens were werewolves too. They convinced him that they were just a different 'breed' than the Quileute tribe. The Cullens could live forever. He knew that Bella chose to be one because of her love for Edward, and that she has known from the beginning. He accepted all these 'facts'. And he eventually got over the fact that his daughter never grew older than eighteen. When it came time to tell Renee, Charlie and Bella thought it better to just not tell her at all. But Renee was Bella's mother, and she didn't know about Nessie. They all decided to fake Bella's death. With the help of Carlisle and his 'home hospital', Renee watched her only daughter 'die' from cancer. Along with Renee, the death of Isabella Marie Cullen was made known to the world that day. She even had a death certificate. Alice kept a view of Renee the rest of her life. But Bella, Edward, and Nessie all went to see her a couple times a year. Of course, they couldn't be seen, but they could see her. It broke her heart, and it broke Bella's heart to see her mother like that. But she knew it was for the best, lest her mother be changed into a vampire or killed. And Renee died young, her days of erratic behavior caught up with her at the young age of forty-three. She was cremated and spread into the ocean. Bella had seen her the day before her death thanks to Alice, and had said her goodbyes then. Renee actually saw Bella when she said goodbye, but due to her illness, when Renee told everyone that Bella wasn't dead, that she was just here saying hello to me, nobody believed her.

Bella, Edward, and Renesmee went to see Charlie as often as they could. They always drove whichever newest model of sedan Carlisle had bought. The windows were always tinted, and the family of vampires always came at night and left at night.

When Billy died about a month after Jacob and Nessie's wedding, the newlyweds stayed on the reservation nearly two months. They then moved back to Denali. But three years after that, Charlie died. Bella was nearly forty years old, but to the world, she was dead. The family was terrified about returning back to Forks for such a public event. Charlie was after all, a well respected man in the town. And it would be no surprise if the entire town showed up at his funeral. But he had left everything in his will to Renesmee. Who had aged to eighteen, which was the age when her mother gave birth. That was the end of her growth spurt. So Nessie still had the appropriate looks for her age. She was twenty one, and she was fully able to carry out all of Charlie's last wishes. But Charlie knew that the family was living in Denali at the time and wished to be cremated. He wrote in his will that this was 'an homage to his favorite person in the world and her new family'. Some people thought that this meant Renee because she had been cremated as well. But the people that it mattered to knew that it was for Bella and Nessie, because they could only be killed by burning their bodies as well. Nessie went to gather his things and his ashes and took them to Denali. She sold the house and gave the money to the reservation fund to keep First Beach clean.

Jacob died when he was sixty two. The Cullens took him back to La Push for the funeral. Afterwards Nessie ran away for nearly ten years. And so the Cullens moved to Toronto in attempt to leave Nessie and Jacob's lifetime of memories behind. Nessie eventually returned to their home in Toronto after that.

Another twenty years after moving to Toronto, Bella was ready to go home to Forks again. The Carlisle decided that after eighty years of absence that it was safe to return to Washington. There was the chance that story of a gorgeous 'Edward Cullen' and his wife, 'Bella Swan/Cullen'. He thought that their female classmates told the story of the whirlwind romance, of Edward's good looks, and of Bella's unworthiness of him. He also thought their male classmates told the story of Bella's good looks, and her unworthy husband Edward. Alice saw visions of a picture that Angela had of herself, Bella, Edward, and Ben at graduation on her family home that her grandchildren were quite fond of. Mike had kept a school picture of Bella in his wallet the rest of his life, much to the dismay of Jessica. But Jessica knew that Bella had died and allowed the picture to be put in the family album after his death. There were still remnants of the family in Forks, Washington.

But this story brings us to today: the day that the Cullen Family moved back to Forks. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his beautiful wife Esme Cullen; Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Esme's niece and nephew; Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen, Carlisle's adopted children; Bella Cullen and Renesmee Black, Carlisle's nieces. Yes, this large, but happy, family of vampires was coming back to Forks. Today.


	2. Chapter 2

"Was Forks always this boring?" Bella grumbled as she sat around her magnificent glass house overlooking the river in Forks, Washington.

"Yes, love. It has always been dull. Well, before you got here it was," Edward smiled as he kissed Bella's forehead while he nestled next to her on the couch.

"I remember the rain and the cold and you. That's all that I remember really happening here," Bella thought aloud.

"Maybe because after you met me, your life was filled with vampirey goodness," he laughed. "I remember running away to Phoenix and fighting a nomad in a ballet studio within the first three months after I met you. Then that summer was amazing. But then we both went through our darkest hours when I left. Which I am so sorry I ever thought of, much less doing." He cringed as he remembered seeing Sam's memory of Bella in the forest that night. This made him suddenly tighten his grip on Bella's waist slightly. Simultaneously Bella clutched at her bloodless heart as if she were afraid it would begin beating again.

"Edward, this whole 'I'm sorry for leaving you' bit is getting old. You're here now, that's what matters. Not to mention you're mine until the end of time," Bella smirked as she ran her finger along the sharp angels of Edward's collarbone.

"Then there was also running away to Italy and fighting the vampire royal family and fighting a vampire army within mere months of each other. Then we got married. And on our wedding night I got pregnant with Renesmee," she smiled at her daughter's voice echoing through the house as she was being picked up by Emmett and tickled.

"Yes, but then she almost killed you, and that almost killed me. But you were changed. You got your single wish from the moment you knew I was certainly a vampire. Unlike your other theories of superhero identities," Edward gave Bella his crooked little grin.

"And now we're back to where it all started. It's been so many years, Edward. There are so many memories around here. I don't know how it's going to go. We have so much history here – I have so much history here," Bella sighed as she remembered Charlie, Jacob, and her few friends from high school.

"Well, I am here for you. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and even Rosalie are all here for you. Besides, we have to help Nessie out with high school here. She's been to school in Alaska and Canada, but she's never been here. She doesn't know how special it is," Edward reminded.

"You're right. Tomorrow we have to go register for classes. I hate it. We've taken class after class. Edward I've gotten my Ph.D. in Literature, Philosophy, and English so many times it's sickening. And I get to go back to high school as a fifteen year old sophomore – again. I hate this part," she groaned to her husband.

"I told you so. I still don't understand why you would want to become one of us by choice. It's been nearly a hundred years and I still can't understand what goes on in that head of yours," Edward sighed. Even though Bella was able to stretch her mind shield for long period of time now, she didn't do it often because she liked having privacy from Edward. He still wanted to know everything she was thinking. That never did change.

"I did it because I love you. That's all you need to know," Bella smirked as she kissed his electric glass lips.

Bella did little more than get the words out of her mouth and give Edward a passionate, breathless kiss, than did the couple hear a loud splintering noise from downstairs.

"What happened now?" Edward complained. "Let's go see who did what this time."

Bella and Edward whisked down the staircase to see that Emmett had tossed Renesmee to Jasper. Simple enough, right? No. Emmett threw her so hard that Jasper caught her and then went sailing through the air into the recliner that shattered with the force of the combined impact.

"Emmett! What did you do! I told you not to throw her! You are such an idiot!" Rosalie screeched as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"I am so sorry, I thought I had a good hold on the ground. I didn't think Emmett was going to throw her so hard. I know Esme loved that recliner," Jasper apologized to anyone, yet, no one in particular as he stood up and started to pull the pieces of the recliner into a pile.

Alice flitted over and picked up Jasper and Nessie off the ground. "Well, let's get this cleaned up. I know Bella and Edward will -, " Alice looked up to see that Bella and Edward were already at the bottom of the staircase. Edward was leaned against the banister with a crooked smile on his pearlescent face. Bella was running over to see if Nessie was alright.

"Emmett, why did you throw her so hard?" Bella whined as she inspected every visible inch of Renesmee's body.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just don't know my own strength," he laughed so hard it nearly shook the entire house.

"Hello! Didn't anyone think to ask how I am? I mean, I'm the one who was hurtled through the air you know!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Renesmee, you are fine. You are unbreakable. Nothing bad will ever happen to you, at least as long as your mother and I are around," Edward said as the stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Yeah, well I got hurt when Jacob died and I had nearly a WORLD of people around then! Why couldn't you stop that Dad?" Renesmee said as tears started to come through her eyes and down her face. She never liked to talk about Jacob much. Edward heard her thinking about him sometimes, but since returning to Forks, and this house specifically, he had been on her mind more often.

"Renesmee, sweetheart. You know that there was nothing any vampire in the world could do to change Jacob. He was a shape-shifter. They are immune to our venom. You two loved each other very much. And I am sorry that you had to be hurt so badly. I know how it feels to loose someone so close to your heart. Well, I almost lost someone so close to my heart," Edward implored with her to calm down as he hugged her in tight to his chest. Nessie squirmed to escape and he knew that he had to let her go. Nessie was one that the longer she was tied down, the longer she'll be away.

"No, Dad. You don't understand! He was mine from birth. I never knew a life without him. You had nearly a hundred years before you met Mom. You knew that there was life out there," Renesmee blubbered loudly before running outside and jumping over the river.

She was going hunting. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown color that Bella's had been before she had been changed. Nobody in the family could tell when she was hungry except for Edward. But that was only because he could hear her thoughts. She went hunting even when she wasn't particularly thirsty. She liked the anger release of killing.

"No, Bella, let her go," Edward said as he grabbed Bella's arm when she turned to go out of the south entrance. "I know you love her and want to help her, but she needs time to cool down."

"Is it okay if I go after her? I got the feeling that this time it was going to be rough on her. We've let her grieve for so long now. I just want to help her, just once. I think this is the worst it's been in a couple years," Jasper spoke up from his pile of wood and leather remains of the recliner. He had been respecting Renesmee's right to grieve for the past few decades, but he hadn't seen it this bad in a while. He felt that he had to intervene this time.

"Yes, Jasper, you can go. But try not to erase her pain totally, just calm her down enough for the next couple of days. We need her in reasonable shape in order to start school next week," Edward nodded towards the statutory young man.

"Thank you, I'll be hunting while I'm out as well. So we may not be back until later. But I will have her home in time to go to bed," Jasper replied politely before stepping out of the room and into the back yard.

"I understand why he gets to go, but I am her mother, I don't understand why I don't get to go," Bella sighed at Alice. It was hard for her to let her daughter feel so much pain when there was no way she could help.

"It's going to be alright, Bella. Jasper is amazing. He loves his niece very much and wants to help her out as much as you and Edward do. She'll be fine," Alice chimed as she attempted to comfort Bella by holding her face.

"I know, I just wish my daughter was never in pain," Bella said with vampire tears in her eyes.

"I do to love. Let's just go back upstairs. I'll make everything feel better. And tomorrow we have an interesting day while we return to Forks High. Come on," Edward said as he clasped his wife's hand in his and led her up the stairs to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Nessie. This is it – this is where your father and I first met. You've heard the stories a thousand times but now you get to really understand the magic of this school – the wonderfully wet, dull, cold, and bane magic of this school," Bella's eyes widened while she looked towards the office building behind the hedges. She remembered her first day here. The memories here almost made her cry – that is if she could.

"Oh, please. If you guys really thought I would be impressed with this dump you were strongly mistaken," Renesmee shot back with a very slight hint of venom in her voice.

"They're right, Nessie," Emmett interjected, "this is the 'place where dreams come true'! " he said quickly before letting out his terrifying, yet, charming, laugh.

"Ugh, Emmett, I thought that was Disney World. I've gone to nearly fifty high schools and they are all the exact same way. You have the typical stereotypes: jocks, preps, punks, rock kids, the nerdy kids, band geeks and/or theater and/or art geeks. Then you have the mundane classes of math, science, English, history, the occasional foreign language, and a gym class; or at least variations of the aforementioned subjects. You hear a lot of drama and the whole scene gets old. Especially the homework," Renesmee groaned. She liked to ramble. That, unfortunately, she got from Alice.

"Well, look at it this way, Nessie, you get to reinvent your wardrobe or your entire image with each new move!" Alice said excitedly. She was currently in a bohemian phase. She was wearing a pair of 7 Jeans, Birkenstock sandals, a Dolce and Gabana button-up blouse with a horrendous paisley print, a wooden bead necklace that Jacob had given her several decades ago, and a tremendous assembly of wrist bangles she's collected from around the world.

"Alice, you're definitely annoying. Fashion changes every year, it's inevitable I will change my wardrobe. But we don't have to 'reinvent' ourselves each time. We've always been the mysterious outcasts at every school. We are adored by the humans, and enchant the teachers – it's the way we work high school," Rosalie pointed out. Brute honesty was a forte of hers.

"Yes, well. Let's go into the office and get things together. Jasper, do you have our files?" Edward leaned forward to get a chance to see Jasper. But Jasper was kind of hard to miss anyway.

"Yes, they are all in here. I finished them up last night," he stated. Jasper was in a good mood today. His thirst for human blood had clamed down in the last century, he was now at a place where most of the others were, just dealing with it – instead of fighting it.

Jasper had spent a week with his former forgery partner, J. Jenks, once. He had acquired the appropriate contacts in the government and obtained the necessary tools for the job – a high quality camera, a stack of blank ID cards, templates for Social Security cards, blank birth certificates, etc. The Cullen family no longer needed to outsource their legal abominations.

When the crowd of 'teenagers' filed into the small front office followed by Carlisle and Esme, the office aide nearly had a heart attack – literally. The entire crowd had to hold back their laughter – they had all heard her heart skip a couple beats and then sputter back into a normal rhythm.

She was quite plain looking with mud brown hair, she had eyes of charcoal, and a pallid complexion. She didn't have any makeup on and her hair was simply pulled back. Her dress looked to be homemade and her shoes were surprisingly brand-new and designer to boot.

Carlisle was first to speak, of course, "Mrs. Allison, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, and my menagerie of family members: Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Esme's niece and nephew; Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen, my children," he paused after this statement because of the look on the stricken attendant's face at the mention of the possibility that these three teenagers could belong to a man that looked no older than twenty eight. "Do not worry, they are adopted," he smiled slightly. "And these two beautiful young ladies are my nieces, Bella Cullen and Renesmee Black. We are here to enroll them in class here."

"Yes, of course," she nodded her head as if she was coming to the realization that these were real people. Well, we'll use the term 'people' loosely.

She pulled out a stack of papers from the filing cabinet beneath the long wood laminate counter. Her fingers were visibly twitching as she counted the number of new students. After she organized the papers into stacks for each new pupil, she remembered an important part of this amazing family.

"You are their legal guardians, correct?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, for nearly all of their lives. They were all quite young when they happened to fall into our custody. And with each new member life just gets even better, even when you think it can't," he smiled warmly at the meager young woman behind the counter before turning his head to glance at his family hunched over stacks of papers.

"I do have documents that, I believe, you will be needing," he remembered. "Jasper, the envelope, please?" Edward smiled crookedly at what was supposedly a thought in someone's head. It probably had something to do with the fact that Carlisle sounded like a game show host.

Carlisle relayed the manila envelope to the patient office aide. "This has all of their previous school transcripts, birth certificates, Social Security cards, and etcetera," he mentioned to the clerk.

"Thank you very much," she responded when all of the papers were placed on the counter. "I will give this to the guidance counselor and she will have your schedules printed out on the first day of class. All of the returning students registered for classes last term and received their schedules in the mail this summer. I look forward to seeing you all next Monday. Have a good weekend," she explained before holding the door open for them all to leave.

"Thank you so much for your help," Esme smiled gracefully towards the woman. The terror was nearly overwhelming her eyes when Jasper intervened before walking out the door last. This was nothing new. As kind as everyone, well – almost everyone, tried to be, their inability to control their menacing looks was a troublesome issue.

"Alice is getting very excited about Monday. She has been worrying over which outfits to dress Bella, Renesmee, and herself in all week. I've had to bring her out of hysterics twice this month." Jasper sighed when the family arrived back at the glass house. As Carlisle and Esme ventured off into the wood to hunt with Renesmee and Emmett, the others were gathering on the pearlescent white couches in the living room.

"I have not been in hysterics, Jasper. I've just been totally wrapped up in planning the perfect return of the Cullen family to Forks, is all. Do you know how much pressure we are going to be under the first day back? I mean, we are back in familiar territory, but we cannot let our grip on the vital world of fashion slip through our fingers!" Alice squealed. Fashion was still second on her list of priorities, second only to Jasper.

"She's right you know," Rosalie sighed. "Forks was our original stomping ground as a complete family. Now we must make it that way again. We are going to have to get things adjusted around us the same way we had it before."

"We shouldn't stand out anymore than we already do. Our word of arrival has already started gossip in town. I heard the people thinking in the supermarket today while I was shopping for things to cook for Renesmee. They were looking at Bella and I. Some were even already sneaking away to call friends to tell them about the magnificent new arrivals. We are already anticipated and under the speculation of the town," Edward explained. He did not like the attention as much as Bella did. They would both just assume to climb under a rock and live there together until the end of time.

"Well, Edward. It just so happens that no matter what we wear, we already have people on our trail. We get to come up with some brilliant lies this year," Alice said matter-of-factly to entire living room, not just her skeptic brother.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days was filled with rain. August held no exceptions to the dreary weather in Forks. The warmth was welcome for Renesmee, though.

"Father, may we please go to First Beach today? It has been so warm lately. I hate to waste these warm rains before it gets icy cold. Besides, today is our last day before school starts," Renesmee pleaded with her father. She had eyes like Bella did before she was changed, therefore it wasn't very difficult to persuade him into most anything.

"Yes, of course, we can go to the beach today. It's raining, but if we go to the north end of La Push there shouldn't be any tourists around. What do you think Alice? Do you and Jasper want to go?" Edward said as he looked up from the book he was reading. It really wasn't a book, per say, it looked more like an ancient scroll of parchment. The writing looked to be written in Hebrew. Surely Edward wasn't studying the Torah for a Bar mitzvah.

"Well, sure. I got a new bikini in last week that I've been dying to try out," Alice giggled at the thought of her dying over a bathing suit. "But you'd better ask Emmett if he would like to go. With Rosalie out hunting with Bella, Carlisle, and Esme he gets kind of lonely. He'll go of course, just pleasantries, you know." Alice fluttered off upstairs to dig through her newest box of delivered clothing.

"Emmett…" Edward began to speak more loudly than usual for the chance of the distance of Emmett. But before he could finish the rest of the sentence Emmett had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"You know I'm there!" Emmett smiled happily before running upstairs closely trailing Jasper.

"Well, Renesmee, I'll write a note to your mother and the others before we leave. I don't want them to get worried if we aren't back before they are." Edward looked at Renesmee and winked before going off to the kitchen to find a notepad and pen.

_Bella, we have all gone to the beach for the day. Nessie wanted to have one last day of summer. We'll be back tonight. I love you. – Edward_

"Well, what do you think? Is it too flashy?" Alice came downstairs wearing a iridescent gold halter-top bikini with navy stars. The bottoms were the opposite with gold stars and a blue background. She reached the bottom of the stairs and did a quick spin for the small gathering.

"Nothing is ever too flashy for you Alice. You can pull off any fashion faux paw. It almost makes me jealous," Renesmee teased before heading upstairs to her own bureau to fish out one of her suits.

Alice could always make any outfit work if she wanted it to. Rosalie kept to the classic beauty trend; it went well with her own immortally classic beauty. Bella still had not grown out of t-shirts and jeans. She did become accustomed to Alice choosing the shirts and, occasionally, the dresses or skirts for a special event. Renesmee always went with the trend. Sometimes more than Alice does. Renesmee liked the highest level of fashion available.

"Jasper, will you please go and start the car? I have to go change into my swimming trunks before we leave," Edward asked before he tossed the keys to Jasper, who caught them squarely in his hand without looking up from today's newspaper.

"Sure will. Oh, and tell Alice to leave the radio at home, it's raining," Jasper called after him before Edward disappeared from the room.

When everyone had gathered into the car to go to the beach Emmett turned up the stereo and started to sing. Emmett could possibly sing well if he tried. But he never tried. He instead liked to annoy people with songs from Britney Spears or trite country songs about Copenhagen. And he liked to sing them as obnoxiously as he could.

"Emmett, please. Not today! I want to enjoy today!" Renesmee laughed at Emmett as he tried to reach a very high note on a Celine Dion song.

"Oh lighten up Nessie. You love my singing!" Emmett boomed laughing at himself because his pitch was severely flat.

When the group arrived at the beach there weren't any cars in the parking lot. Nobody wanted to be at the beach when it was raining. Who could really blame them?

The group made their way to the north end of the sandy strip just short of the infamous cliff where Bella experimented with cliff diving at so many years ago. The family decided that they would be safe to undress and swim here.

The rain began to quit about an hour after they arrived. But Alice said that it was safe, there wasn't anyone coming around for another couple hours. But she accidently lost track of time when she was swimming around underwater with Jasper. She had almost swam to San Francisco before she saw them coming. She immediately signaled to Jasper that they had to turn around.

By the time they returned to the beach she was almost too late. Luckily Edward had heard her thoughts warning him that there was a bunch of local teenagers coming soon and he was able to gather their clothes and get everyone dressed before the sun peaked out from behind the clouds and the groups happened upon each other.

Edward, Renesmee and Emmett were already walking towards the car when Alice and Jasper caught up to them at the shore line. They only paused long enough for Alice to put on her sarong and for Jasper to put on a shirt.

The group was smiling and laughing until the one leading the group turned around from walking backwards so as to not loose his joke apparently. He was tall with long blonde hair. His eyes were noticeably blue and his skin was oddly tan for a Forks resident. There were two girls and another boy with him this afternoon. The other boy was short with black hair and thin lips. One girl, apparently the short boy's girlfriend was tall with flame red hair and a fair complexion. She was smiling widely at the joke the tall boy had been telling. The last girl had mousy brown hair. She had muddy brown eyes, but they seemed to be smiling by themselves even though the girl did not have any expression on her lips.

"Whoa, guys. Hey, what's up? You guys must be the new kids that moved into the new house outside of town, right?" The tallest one spoke out first.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. This is my sister Alice and my brother Emmett," Edward pointed out his family as he mentioned who they were. "This is Jasper and Renesmee. We've all been adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. There are two more kids, but they stayed at home today, Bella and Rosalie. Nice to meet you." Edward smiled as unthreateningly as possible and held out his hand for the other to shake.

The red haired girl suddenly lost the smile on her face and the girl with no smile found one. She had looked at Edward before it seemed. Yes, she had. He was in the picture that had hung on the wall of her grandparent's house when she was younger. It had to be him. There was not another person on Earth that could look the way this magnificent creature did. She wondered where Bella was. She had to be real now. The stories that had been passed down for three generations now had become myth. She thought that the people in Nana's picture were just two ordinary students from their class that she had been friends with. They family had just assumed that Nana had just embellished on how great these few were. But they were all wrong, they were amazing.

The tall boy held out his hand for Edward to shake and when they touched he took a quick shiver up his spine and pulled back as quickly as the handshake was over.

"My name is Andrew Newton, this is my brother Adam," he said as he pulled the shorter boy from behind the crowd. There was no possible way these two were biological brothers. They were night and day. "This is Jordana Crowley," said as he thumbed to the red haired girl, "and this is Cova Yorkie," he said as he nodded towards the newly enlightened girl.

"Hi," she said, "you know that they say that the land that house is built on is haunted. There was a family a couple decades ago that lived there, a large family the way it is told. They moved away after the youngest got married. Then about twenty years later the county got an order to tear the house down because it was condemned. It was torn down, alright. But about a week later a house was built in its place. Nobody ever saw anyone there to build it or heard of it going to be built. It just appeared," Cova smirked as the thought of the story Nana Angela had told her.

Edward quit breathing when he heard her thoughts. She knew something. She didn't know the vampire or immortal detail, but she knew that the legendary Cullen family had returned. He immediately snapped his head at Alice who was looking at her feet. He changed frequencies as he heard her thoughts.

_She won't find anything out. She's going to go home and talk to her grandmother and find out as much as possible that her great-grandmother had said about the mysterious Cullen family before she died. She won't find out any new information. _

Edward was not satisfied.

"Haunted, huh?" Emmett laughed with a very wide grin. "I heard that the family that lived there were some legendary lookers."

"Yeah, well, nice to meet you all. I guess we'll be seeing you at school? Goodbye," Edward hurriedly said before rushing off the others to the car.

"Okay, father dearest, what do you know?" Nessie sighed when they returned to the safety of tinted windows.

"It's not what I know, it's what they know," he sighed angrily before squealing tires as he left the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean? Edward? What do they know? How much do they know? And for that matter, who is 'they'?" Jasper gasped when they were speeding down the highway back to the Cullen manor.

"The girl, Cova, she's Angela's great-granddaughter. It seems our dear friend Angela remembered us all too fondly. She passed down photographs and stories of the Cullen family and Bella," Edward seethed as his eyes turned charcoal. "Cova knows that we're the same family."

"That's impossible, though. Right, Edward? I mean, there is no way that this girl – this human, thinks that a family has been around for a hundred years," Emmett anticipated as he turned around to face the entire crowd in the car.

"Yes, she does. She thinks that there is no possible way that there could be no other man on Earth that could look exactly like me. Something about the way I carry myself, or my smile." Edward exasperated as he pulled into the small meadow in front of the Cullen home.

Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were home now. They could hear them speaking about the weather in Wyoming – presumably where they went hunting this weekend. But before Edward had the car in park, the four were already standing in the garage.

"Edward! What happened? Who thinks what?" Bella asked confusingly. She hated having vital information withheld.

Edward was too upset to speak. He did not trust himself to do or say anything in the next few hours.

"I'm going hunting my Bella. I love you," he whispered as he kissed Bella's forehead. "I will return in time for school in the morning. Jasper, would you please explain? And try to keep Bella and Rosalie under control. Thanks," he nodded towards Jasper as Jasper mimicked the action. Edward bounded off behind the house and was gone in mere seconds.

"We went to the beach this morning because Renesmee wanted to have one last day of summer. Everything was fine up until around noon. Alice and I had swum down to California when she had the vision. There was a group of local teenagers coming down to the beach where we were at. The sun wasn't shining yet, but it was coming soon. So we had to leave. We met up with the group on the beach as we were leaving. Mike Newton's great-grandsons, Adam and Andrew, Eric and Angela's great-granddaughter, Cova, and Tyler Crowley's great-granddaughter, Jordana.

"We exchanged pleasantries but Cova, Angela's girl, recognized Edward from a picture that Angela had taken at graduation. She apparently thinks she knows that we are the same family. That we aren't descendants or any distant relatives of the original legendary Cullens." Jasper regaled of the incidents that plagued the family now.

"Well, what is she going to do? Does she know that we are vampires? Do we have to kill her or something?" Rosalie fumed impatiently before Jasper had the chance to chill her out a bit.

"No, she doesn't know any of those details. I saw her going to her grandmother this evening and asking her if there was any part of the story that might have been left out about our family. Her grandmother knows nothing more. But we will have a lot of questions to answer when we get to school tomorrow. We need to work out a plan tonight. Edward will read us later and get filled in," Alice conspired to Emmett. He wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but he could come up with some pretty tricky scams.

"Kids, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. You have to trust people. If this girl is anything like Angela then you can trust your life with her. I would willingly do so," Carlisle smoothed Rosalie's concerns – as well as the rest of the families.

"He's right. Angela was always one of my most favorite humans – that never became a vampire or found out about us vampires." Esme backed up Carlisle. She smiled as enchantingly as ever; which meant she was concerned herself.

"That's all fine and dandy guys, but I'm sure she knows the most about me. I mean, I was close friends with Angela. There has to be more information on me than, say, Rosalie or Emmett. Maybe even Edward," Bella fretted over the few, but pleasant, normal teenage friendship moments between herself and Angela.

"Well then, Bella, I guess it's your entire fault that she remembers us. If you weren't such a clumsy, friendly, and likeable human you would have never made friends to begin with!" Emmett laughed whole-heartedly before grabbing Bella's arm and picking her up to hug her. This was Emmett's way of telling her it was not her fault at all.

"So what are we going to do at school tomorrow? Do we deny everything and make up a story?" Bella was new to this concept. The Cullens had been making up stories for two hundred years. Bella had only made up a story once. The first time they moved to Canada. It was the same story they had used for years. But this time they were dealing with familiar territory and vaguely familiar people.

"We are going to have to pull something major this time. Things will be quite difficult. Alice, what do you think will be the best route?" Jasper asked while he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"We won't be able to avoid it. If we tell her our real names she will know. If we make up new names, she'll know beyond a shadow of a doubt. The only way I see it is to just pretend we don't know that she knows. She has already heard that Carlisle is a doctor and that alone is good enough for her," Alice replied.

"Nah, this girl is alright. She smiled when she saw us. She's not going to tell. I just know that she's going to want to be one of us. But that's the only problem we're going to have to deal with. She won't tell," Emmett beamed at the memory of her smile.

Rosalie screamed as if she were being murdered. But after her shrill exclamation, she grunted and stormed off upstairs.

"Rose is so predictable," Emmett chuckled as he bounced up the stairs after her.

"I have a strong feeling that Emmett is right," Carlisle speculated. Esme glided over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I believe so. Alice?" Esme said to the resident psychic.

"I can't see anything. She doesn't know for sure if we are who she thinks we are. But she won't say anything. I won't be able to tell until she knows what we are," Alice narrowed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she was deep in thought.

"Well, father will be extremely pleased with our conclusions," Renesmee fluttered back from the kitchen. "He knows that she won't say anything, but we think that she will want to become one of us. He already feels guilty enough for turning Bella and bringing me into this world."

"Nessie, you know you are the most important thing in Edward's life. Why do you think that he doesn't want you here?" Jasper asked, amazed that she could ever think that Edward didn't want his daughter to have ever been born.

"Oh please. All of you know that mother comes first to father. It's always been that way. I remember hearing him. I remember how he acted when he held me. I know my father loves me now. I truly understand how hard it was for him to 'sentence' mother and me to this life," Renesmee sighed. "But it doesn't change anything. I don't care about being second fiddle to father. He loves me and I love him."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. Was her daughter really saying this? If Bella could cry she certainly would have. But she couldn't say anything. She just gasped and ran off to be alone. Not even her beloved Edward could fix things this time. Nessie will always feel this way. Nobody could ever change that.

"Look at what you did. Nessie how could you say that to your mother? How could you say that about your father?" Carlisle said as he went and hugged his granddaughter.

"Look guys, I need to go to bed. I'm tired and this conversation is over as far as I'm concerned. We're going with the story we had originally planned. I will change her myself if we need to," Renesmee groaned before storming off to her plush bed upstairs.

"She's right. There's nothing we can do. We have to go through with the huge extended family story. We will be Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan and Nessie Black. We will have to play it by ear this go-round," Jasper said.

"I don't know if that will work. I don't see her finding out that we are vampires, but there is something that she knows," Alice said.

"You don't know what that is?" Carlisle said worriedly.

"She just knows that we are the same family that her great-grandmother talked about. No extended family or strange coincidences, the same family. There is no doubt in her mind," Alice said as she smoothly slid over to Jasper and wrapped her body around his arm.

"But do you see her in any danger of any kind? Are we to deal with nomads such as Bella did or the Volturi? Do you see her dead?" Jasper asked.

"Not dead, no. But I do see her red eyes. She'll become one of us." Alice sighed.


End file.
